Brain and Heart, Bones, And Every Other Inch Too
by Dispatch22705
Summary: For NatesMama's birthday, the prompt was sexy-up against the wall-smut. So that's what this is. With a little bit of story and some bed action tossed in just for fun. Lighthearted, sweet & hot. Booth reacts when Brennan doubts her own appeal.


**Hey, hey! How are things? Well, this little number is a birthday gift to awesome BONES friend, NatesMama1128. If you haven't read her "Yours Always, Booth" story (found in the non-M section), you must. You absolutely must. I insist. In fact, the next story I post, I'm going to quiz you on it. And don't think i won't either. Because I will. It's SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!**

**Anyways, this story was part of a sort of gift-challenge from NatesMama's bestie, Smurfs. She wanted all of us to write NM a gift of "against the wall sex", as it's her fave B&B kind of rocking and rolling! Well, who doesn't want Booth up against the wall, right? Mmmmmm...**

**I hope you enjoy. And if you want to comment, then I say awesome! But if it were up to me, I would RATHER you mosy on over to "Yours Always, Booth", comment there and wish Miss NatesMama1128 a very happy, chocolate covered Booth against the wall, Birthday!**

**Okay, okay...I also want you to comment here, too. Let me know what you think! **

**~~b&b~~**

"Yeah, this is pretty cool," Booth admitted, though it was low in her ear and no one else could really hear him.

Brennan turned toward him and smiled, watching as Booth's eyes widened in surprise. "I agree."

She watched as he looked around, taking in the high ceilings and stringed lights. It wasn't her first art gallery opening, but she wondered if it was his. "Did you just get here?"

Booth blinked and then looked at her. "Yeah. Paperwork." He made an annoyed face, and Brennan chuckled.

"I finished mine before 6 PM," she bragged, and Booth nodded.

"I'm sure you did, Bones. I am sure you did." He clicked his tongue against his teeth and nodded in her direction. "Of course, _you've_ got a team of hand-picked geniuses helping you where you work. And _I've _got Charlie."

"I like Charlie." Brennan shrugged. "Most times."

"Yeah," Booth grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearby table. "Me too. And he always has the best doughnuts. But he's not a genius." He lifted his glass in a mock salute before taking a long sip. Brennan eyed him suspiciously.

"It must have really been a lot of paperwork."

Booth smiled at her attempt at humor as he tipped the glass away from his lips. "Nah, I just got distracted. A certain forensic anthropologist kept calling me all day."

Brennan fought back a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Booth."

"Oh really?" one eyebrow arched. He pulled out his cell phone and flicked it open with his thumb. "Hmmm…" he pretended to consider. "Let me check my incoming calls list. Bones…Bones…Dry Cleaner…Bones again…"

"I had questions about the case…" Brennan drolled, unwilling to take his bait. Booth just laughed at her again, and then they stared at one another, neither one quite able to keep from smiling.

It had been happening more and more lately, ever since they'd returned from Maluku and Afghanistan. At first, they'd secretly both attributed it to being away from one another for so long. For one thing, they'd missed each other, and they'd also gotten out of the habit of guarding their thoughts. But when days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and their genuine friendship continued to grow, it had become harder and harder to keep from smiling whenever the other was around.

"Ah!" Angela crowed beside them, pulling Brennan into a quick hug. "You guys made it! I'm so glad!"

Brennan kept her eyes locked with Booth's for a moment longer before returning Angela's hug. And neither one corrected the artist on her assumption that they'd come together.

_**~~B&B~~**_

Angela grabbed them both by the hands and led them over toward where the rest of the group was standing. "Look who finally showed up," she smiled and wrapped her arm around Hodgins' waist. "But seriously, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Wouldn't miss it," Booth assured her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree," Brennan concurred. "You're my best friend, and it's your first major art show in DC since you opened your studio. It would be ill advised for me not to attend. It would certainly look bad." She smiled and when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces, she looked at Angela again. "Plus… I _want_ to be here," she finished with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Sweetie" Angela smirked, dropping a quick kiss on Hodgins' cheek before she slipped away and signaled for a round of champagne for the group. Each person took a glass and then Hodgins cleared his throat, taking Angela's hand in his, pulling it up for a quick kiss on her wrist. Then lifted his glass toward the group. "To Angela, the prettiest artist in the world."

Cam, Paul, Sweets, Daisy, Booth and Brennan all lifted their glasses as well. "To Angela." The artist laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Please," she shrugged a shoulder. "I was just glad to create something that DIDN'T have to do with death."

"Here, here," Cam toasted again, and each person smiled except Brennan. Booth noticed the expression on her face, but didn't comment.

"So…" Sweets began. "What should we look at first?"

Angela pointed toward a corner of the room. "Well, in theory, the exhibit starts over there, so if you want the full effect, then that's what I recommend."

Each person's curiosity was piqued, and after finishing their champagne, the group split up. Sweets and Daisy were the first to walk toward where Angela had mentioned. And Cam and Paul followed, hand in hand. Angela pulled Hodgins in a different direction, leaving Booth and Brennan standing together. Booth eyed her for a moment before holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Brennan smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Sure. Though I don't think we should start at the beginning. There are too many other people doing that."

"Ah," Booth spared a glance toward her from the corner of his eye. "Bones is a rebel tonight."

Her eyebrows rose and she resented his implication. "Not necessarily. There are no set rules that say we have to start in that section."

"Mmhmmm…" Booth pretended to agree, a humored tone to his voice. "Sure Bones, whatever you say." He brought his hand up to his mouth. "Rebel" he coughed discretely, and Brennan pulled her hand back and nudged him with her arm.

"Stop teasing, Booth," she chided, but she also smiled. "Or I'll make you look at the art by yourself."

"Ah!" Booth held a hand over his chest. "Bones! You would abandon your own partner…here?" He faked a shudder and then nudged her shoulder with his. "Don't be like that. Come on…come see art with me."

"Fine," she agreed. "But we are looking at it my way."

"_Fine_," Booth nodded and opened his palms. "Lead the way."

_**~~B&B~~**_

They walked around the gallery, admiring Angela's work.

"I like this one," Booth commented, standing back and staring at it as if he were trying to analyze it for clues.

"You do?" Brennan asked, coming to stand near him.

"Yeah," Booth shrugged, looking down to his paper to read what the artist's statement said about it. "Apparently, it represents life and freedom."

"Oh," she nodded, looking over his shoulder once before looking back toward the perfectly squared canvas painted only in a single shade of light grayish blue. "Then I can understand how that might appeal to you."

Booth looked at her quickly and then blinked, leaning forward before glancing once again toward the painting. "It's the exact color of your eyes," he murmured.

"What?" Brennan tilted her head in disbelief, staring at him and then the painting. "I don't think so."

"It is," Booth insisted before steering her toward another section of the room. "I should know; I see them pretty much every day."

"So do I," Brennan rationalized, and Booth chuckled.

"Not like I do, Bones. Not like I do."

Before she could reply, they were standing next to another painting and Angela was explaining her motivation.

"So…" she was saying. "It has Parisian undertones, but the light reflecting off of the angles here creates a predominantly Roman effect."

"Angela is quite good, Booth," Brennan murmured, and he looked to her in surprise.

"Yeah, Bones. I know."

When she met his eyes, he was surprised by the melancholy he saw there. But before he could ask her about it, she looked away. He tried to focus in on what Angela was saying, but all he could really think about was the tone in his partner's voice.

There was light and polite applause around them, and Booth blinked, realizing that he'd kind of spaced out. He joined in the applause and smiled toward Angela as she walked toward them. And he watched as Brennan gave her a hug. Their eyes met and once again Booth was surprised at the temporary sadness he saw in the blue depths.

But he didn't say anything, especially when after Angela pulled back, a big smile on her face, Brennan quickly schooled her features.

A part of him was honored that she'd let him see her true emotion. But the rest of him was curious as hell as to what was on her mind.

_**~~B&B~~**_

Brennan spotted the makeshift dance floor near the balcony of the gallery loft and turned toward Booth.

"Wanna dance, Bones?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, I do believe I would."

It was easy to pull her into his arms, and they settled into a quiet and secure swaying. Brennan rested her hands on his shoulders, and felt the way his hands pressed to her lower back. "You look very nice tonight," she stated matter of factly.

Booth felt his breath catch at the way she didn't expect a reply. "Well, thanks, Bones." He cleared his throat. "You do too. More than nice."

Her eyes widened for a moment as if she didn't quite believe him, and then her lips curved up into a soft smile and she leaned in closer, resting her cheek near his shoulder. "Thank you."

Booth pulled in a deep breath, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. They moved to the quiet and soothing music. And after a few moments, his thumb brushed against her back. "So, Bones…" he began. "Was something bothering you before? You know, when you were talking with Angela?"

She was very still for a second, and then she leaned back to meet his eyes. "It's clear to me that Angela really loves her art and she's quite gifted at it."

Booth waited a second, "And…?"

Brennan swallowed. "Well, I can only come to the conclusion that her work at the Jeffersonian does not give her as much pleasure. And…I can't help feeling a bit sad over that."

"Because you want everyone to love it as much as you do?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I mean, I'd rather she be able to do what she loves. Instead, she's too tied to what we all carry, the sense of justice and catching murderers."

"And…you," Booth clarified and paused when Brennan froze in his arms.

"What do you mean, Booth?"

He laughed nervously. "Are you serious? Bones, come on…you know Angela sticks around because of you. I mean, okay, yeah, Hodgins too, but I think he wouldn't mind if she didn't work there."

Brennan frowned. "Somehow, that feels worse."

"Hey," he insisted quietly, tugging her closer without even realizing it. "It's not supposed to. It's a compliment, believe me. We've all sacrificed, even you. But in the end, it's worth it. Yes," he clarified before she could argue. "Yes, because of the work we do, and that might have been the only reason in the first place, but now…now it's because we all care about each other."

Their eyes held as they measured his words. Booth took in a deep breath and Brennan felt his chest expand against hers. He felt so solid and good, and his arms held her with the perfect amount of possession and freedom. Her mouth grew dry and she licked her lips, noticing that his gaze flickered there. Instantly, a small flare flickered low in her belly, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. Then all of a sudden, the music stopped and every other couple around them split up to form new partners. Brennan felt the slight pressure of Booth's fingertips as his arms moved from around her waist, and her body mourned the loss.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets spoke up from beside them. "Would you care to dance?" He smiled and held out his hand. "I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you about your publishing agent."

Brennan blinked but then nodded. "Sure." She spared a glance toward Booth, and he nodded and smiled at her, already turning toward Cam who'd approached.

The younger man didn't seem to notice what he'd interrupted, and Brennan wondered for a moment when he'd stopped examining their every move.

She answered Sweets' questions and when they were done dancing, Angela pulled her over to meet some of her artist friends. It wasn't for another almost thirty minutes that she realized she hadn't seen Booth for awhile.

"Angela, have you seen Booth?" Brennan asked her friend, setting down her newly emptied glass of champagne.

Angela stood on tiptoe and scanned the crowded room. "Ah, there he is, Bren."

Brennan followed her line of sight and saw Booth standing alone. His hands were in his pockets and he just stood and looked at the painting he'd admired before. The one he said was the color of her eyes.

A flicker of heat warmed her belly, but she didn't think twice before walking over to join him.

"Hey, Booth…"

He turned his gaze on her, his eyebrows lifted. A slight blush covered his cheeks, but he didn't look away. He just shoved his hands further into his jeans pockets and bit his bottom lip. "Get Sweets an agent?"

Brennan shook her head and smiled. "No, not yet." She tried to think of something else to say, but couldn't, and instead just looked at Booth. She hadn't been lying when she said he'd looked nice. With his black dress shirt and jacket, he looked cultured and rugged at the same time. His hair was perfect and he'd shaved after work. Her mouth went dry again at the smooth line of his jaw.

When she blinked, she realized he was looking back at the painting and then a small smile crossed his lips and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Want to get out of here?"

The small spark in her belly began to expand into a steady glow and she spared a glance toward Angela. The artist was locked in a dance with Hodgins, a huge smile on her face. "I don't think we'll be missed," she acknowledged and then looked back to Booth to see him grinning as if he knew a secret.

They walked out the front door and Brennan felt a small thrill, feeling like she was playing hooky.

"Where are you parked?" Booth's deep voice murmured beside her.

"I took a cab," Brennan admitted, moving away from him toward the street corner curb. Her flirty skirt swayed gently in the summer night breeze, and Booth stared after her.

"From your apartment," he called, not believing what he heard.

"I hate driving on Friday nights, especially downtown to the art district," she admitted over her shoulder. "And I wasn't particularly interested in taking the subway dressed like this."

Booth snarled and hustled after her, grabbing her elbow in his hand for fun. "You'd better NOT ever take the subway dressed like that."

She smirked and then lifted her hand to call for a cab. Of course, one stopped immediately. _Hell, Bones would stop traffic if she really put her mind to it, _Booth chuckled to himself and then blocked her from opening the cab door. "Not tonight, Bones." He tossed a twenty toward the cabbie in apology and tapped the top of the cab in a sign for him to leave. He turned toward her and her raised eyebrow. "What?" he shrugged. "You're coming with me."

"Oh really, Booth?"

"Yep," Booth tucked her arm in his and began walking toward his SUV.

"And where…" she didn't even try to pull away. "…Exactly are we going?"

He grinned at her. "My place of course. I want some real food, and I've got your favorite beer."

Brennan considered it for about 0.2 seconds. "Okay."

Booth spared her a quick glance right before they got to the SUV. "Okay? That's it? Okay?"

"What, Booth?" Brennan laughed and turned toward him before she opened her passenger side door. "Why would I disagree?" When he smirked and lifted an eyebrow at her, she shrugged a shoulder. "I really like that kind of beer."

"Mmhmm…" Booth couldn't help the smile on his face as he jogged around the front of the SUV toward his driver's seat.

He got inside and looked at her before putting the key in the ignition. And he kept smiling as he drove back to his apartment.

_**~~B&B~~**_

"Want a beer now?" Booth asked as he keyed into his apartment. He tossed his keys onto his kitchen counter and shrugged out of his sport coat as he opened up his fridge.

"Sure," Brennan replied, peeling off her cardigan sweater as well. Angela had warned her that the studio featuring her artwork was chilly, and Brennan was glad she'd listened. But now, here in Booth's apartment, it was warmer, and she was also glad she'd worn a sleeveless dress underneath.

Booth handed her a cold one. "I gotta admit," he said, then turned back to open his freezer. His voice slightly muffled as he looked inside. "The art stuff…it wasn't that bad."

Brennan's eyebrows rose and she leaned in the doorway between his kitchen and his living room. She smiled when he pulled out a carton of ice cream and took a spoon from his top drawer. He tilted his head toward her, asking if she wanted a spoon, but Brennan shook her head no.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged a shoulder. He toed off his shoes and kicked them closer to his front door. And Brennan watched as he leaned against his counter.

She sipped her beer and couldn't look away. She'd seen him like this several times, and she wasn't quite sure why tonight of all nights she couldn't take her eyes off of him. But his black dress shirt covered his wide shoulders and narrowed down to his lean hips. His jean encased legs were crossed at the ankle and Brennan stared at his striped socks. Seeing them always made her feel warm inside, like she was privy to an intimacy he reserved for few people. And it always made her think of more intimate things. Like what he looked like first thing in the mornings. And what it would feel like to have his hand on her bare back, rubbing after a long day while she read a periodical and he watched some sort of sporting event on TV. She smiled to herself as she realized that in her mind's eye, she was imagining them compromising.

They _were_ pretty good at it, she admitted to herself, and it once again made her wonder how Booth would be in bed. Her gaze moved from his feet to his waist, settling below his belt. Booth would be good in bed, she was almost sure of it, though she had no proof. It wasn't hard to imagine him beneath her, spread out against her pillows. Though he was stronger than her, she could imagine him being willing to let her have her way with him. A smirk crossed over her lips before she could stop it, and when Booth cleared his throat, she realized she'd been staring at him. And if she wasn't wrong (and she almost never was), he was growing aroused in his jeans.

"Um, Bones?" he cleared his throat again, and her eyes flew up to meet his. He was blushing a bit, but he made no move to cover himself.

Brennan felt her natural instinct to rely on facts rear up. "It appears your penis is lengthening, Booth." Her shoulders tightened and she felt uncomfortable, but knew that if she was explicit with Booth, he'd likely change the subject, and it would be all fine.

He fairly choked on his ice cream, but instead of correcting her, he just set the carton on the counter behind him and tossed the spoon into the sink before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well, that tends to happen when a beautiful woman _stares_ at it."

Brennan's throat felt tight. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Booth's lips fell open in surprise and it was his turn to blink rapidly. "What?" There was a desperate disbelief to his voice, and he shook his head in exasperation. "Bones. Yes. You _know_ you're beautiful. You've said it _to_ me before. Why would you think I don't think that?"

Her brow furrowed and she clenched her fingers at her sides. "You've never said anything."

Booth's jaw tightened and Brennan watched some play of emotions cross over his face. "You think I don't think you're beautiful?" His voice was low and dark as if he tasted the words for the first time. Then he inhaled a sharp breath, opened his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down his legs to his hips. "You want to know?" His erection sprang forward toward her, firm and dark. Brennan gasped, and Booth swallowed hard.

"_That's_ how beautiful I think you are, Bones."

His jaw ticked and his eyes almost narrowed to nothing. She stared at his face for as long as she could before her eyes tracked back down his body to the evidence of his desire for her. "You think I don't want you?" he spoke, still calm, but challenging her thought process.

When she unconsciously licked her lips, he grew longer and thicker, and she might have moaned out loud at the sight. Immediately, her core began to throb, the earlier desire she'd felt low in her belly was now raging out of control, and desperation scraped inside of her, her body wanting him inside her so badly.

"That's for me?" she asked, and barely heard her own voice over the roaring in her ears.

Booth bit his lip and then nodded. "_For_ you, _because_ of you…whichever you prefer."

Brennan met his eyes then and felt frozen in place. If Booth had walked over, taken her face in his palms and kissed her, she wouldn't have been surprised. If he'd picked her up, hitched her over his shoulder like a caveman and dumped her on his bed, she wouldn't have been surprised. But nothing…_nothing _could have prepared her for what he did do.

He stepped out of his jeans and boxers and leaned back against his counter, opening his palms in her direction before offering her a quiet invitation. "It's for you. Come and get it, Bones."

Her breath whooshed out in a rush as she contemplated his words. His tone was soft and sure, in his way, and she was stunned by his quiet confidence and the possibilities presented to her.

It was hers? What was she going to do?

Touch him?

Kiss him?

Suck him?

_Fuck him_?

The thought propelled her forward and she moved to him, immediately taking him in her hand. Booth automatically rose up on his tiptoes and grunted, shoving up once into her fist before settling back onto his feet, back in control. Brennan watched his face as she began to stroke him and noticed his fierce eyes and the set of his jaw. When she swiped her palm over the rosy head of his erection, his neck twisted and in a flash, he had her in his arms, turned around and pinned against his wall. He was huge in front of her, his forearms resting against the wall on either side of her and his hips pinned between hers. He leaned in and nibbled at her bottom lip, and she whimpered, running her fingers through the hair against his nape and rubbing her calf against his bare leg. Then she needed more of him and her hands moved between them, unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it down his shoulders. She followed the fabric and parted her knees around his feet, settling down to stare at what he'd said was hers. Now, completely naked, he was amazing.

"Bones…" he warned, but she liked the sound of it.

Her first touch to his aching cock was soft, but not hesitant. Like the precision she used in her work, she traced him, every inch. He twitched in her palm and a silky drop of the proof of his desire for her pearled against his rosy tip. Brennan nuzzled her nose and lips against his shaft. "Is that for me, too?"

Booth groaned at her words. Brennan felt his wall press into her back from her position on her knees, but she didn't pay attention to that discomfort. Instead, her entire mind was focused on what was hers. Her lips parted and even that caused Booth to suck in a desperate breath. And then she was sucking him, using her tongue to lick at his plummy head. Booth's hands flexed in front of him, just on either side of her head.

Brennan murmured in approval, giving him permission. And then she moaned in further approval at the tender way he cupped her cheeks. Booth's knees buckled and he instinctively thrust forward. Brennan took him all the way in, once and then again before pulling back and sucking hard on the head of his penis.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…" he chanted over and over. Brennan could feel the restraint in his entire body, could taste his desperation against her tongue. She lightly skimmed her fingertips over his buttocks and thighs, forcing even more dire cries from his lips. When she pulled back for air, she gasped in shock when his hands forced their ways under her arms and he yanked her back up, pressing her body between his and his hard wall.

"I'm not coming in your mouth, Bones. Not the first time."

His words were crude and kind and she stared at him. Booth growled low in his throat and then pinned his lips to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His hands cupped her hips and his own hips centered between her thighs.

"More, Booth." Brennan arched her neck and tried to get to the zipper along the back of her dress. Booth wasn't helping, he was too busy nuzzling the skin of her neck and shoving the skirt of her dress up around her hips.

"Booth, please…" she insisted, sinking her fingernails in little half moons along his back before gently scraping his sides and stomach. Her fingers settled into the grooves of his abs, and she leaned forward, her mind on one thing and one thing alone. _More_.

Her hand circled his cock, still damp from her mouth and his continued pre-cum. He groaned and thrust into her fingers as finally, he used two nimble fingers to unzip the back of her dress. He didn't pull it over her body but just shoved it to her elbows, pinning her arms to her sides. It bulked up a bit where the bottom of her dress had been rucked up, but he didn't notice and instead, his eyes were pinned to her breasts, encased in a deep purple lace strapless bra so skimpy, he didn't even know how it was holding her up. "Yeah," his neck twisted and reddened with lust. "You're fucking gorgeous, Bones. No doubt about it."

Her hips rotated at his words, her body clenching from the desire in his voice.

Without removing the bra, he just inserted his palms under the demi-cups, cupping her and rubbing his hands in side to side motions, arousing her against the lines of each hand. Brennan's knees buckled, and she would have collapsed if not for Booth's hips, thighs and penis, pinned between her legs.

"Get your panties off, Bones," he commanded softly, and she felt his cock rub against the matching lace covering her core. "Or I'm about to rip them off of you."

As best she could, she tangled with the fabric of her dress and hooked her thumbs into her underwear, sliding them down her legs.

"Do you want me, Bones?" he asked. "Do you _really_ want me?" He began rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, keeping watch of her natural rhythm and moans. When she arched her hips toward him and his bare penis ended up against her core, he found her open and warm and silky wet.

"Yeah," he groaned, dark and serious. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes, Booth…please. Get inside me." She wrestled with her dress, pulling her arms from their temporary prison. Once free, she scraped her fingernails up and down his stomach and sides before tracing desperate patterns along his back. His eyes turned to black flame and Brennan cried out when he took his hands away only to hitch under her thighs and pull her up. Immediately her dress moved higher around her waist as her legs wrapped around his body. Her head thunked back against the wall and Booth situated himself. His abs pressed against her, and his thighs were strong enough to hold her up as he moved his hands back to her breasts and the head of his cock rested right at her opening. "Get ready, Bones." He warned quietly. "Because I'm about to fuck your brains out."

"What?" She had the mental fortitude to ask. Her brow furrowed slightly. "That's physically imposs-Ah! AHHHH! Yes! Do it!" she cried out as he thrust into her all the way. "Oh, yes…so good. Do it. Do that. _What you said_."

"Mmmmm?" was all he could muster. He'd meant to show her once and for all how much he wanted her. He supposed that losing complete control and shattering into a million pieces in her arms was one way to show her. It wasn't what he'd had in mind, but all notions, thoughts and expectations flew out the window at the way her body wrapped around him like the hottest, wettest, silkiest sheath ever. _And she wanted him to fuck her. _Booth pulled out and then thrust back in, beginning a rhythm he matched against her breasts. When he slid out of her, he pulled on her nipples, gently, then rubbed them in circles when he sank back in.

Brennan's head fell forward and her hands clamped on his face as she stared at him, trying to make sense of it. When her lips parted around his name, Booth's control took another hit and soon he found himself pounding up into her, the feel of her dripping all over him more than he could take. Not like this, not their first time.

But if he thought he was out of control, it was nothing compared to her. Brennan barely mustered coherent sounds, 'mmmmms' and 'Booooooths' tripping from her sexy cock sucking-kiss-swollen lips. "More," she finally rasped out, clenching her thighs tighter around his waist and grabbing onto his shoulders before completely resting her back against the wall, effectively placing her in his control and completely open to him.

Booth accepted her carnal invitation and began to keep his promise. The new angle forced a husky "_Fuck, Booth…"_ from her lips and he almost laughed. He would have if he wasn't so desperate to make her say it again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down at the way her gorgeous breasts bounced with every one of his thrusts, still somehow partially held up by that excuse of a bra. Her nipples tightened and he felt the echo against his cock as she tightened around him there too. His eyes flew to her face and Booth saw she was close. Really close.

He'd always imagined what she'd look like just before she completely lost control, and… "Bones…so gorgeous," he grunted, hitching her even higher so he could pound into her even harder. His arms were aching and he was twisting his hips and rocking them so hard his knees were hitting the wall. "You feel so good, baby. So good. You gonna come for me now? Please, Bones," his taunting turned to pleading when she tightened her internal muscles against his cock and licked the tip of her tongue against her lips.

Brennan felt Booth slide inside of her, his hard and long penis rasping against her insides like the smoothest piston. So _hard_. So _fast_. So _long_. Over and over and over, and…so _Booth_. Her entire body was near to overheating and she was having a hard time thinking, let alone processing Booth's words. But her body recognized his crude compliments and she grew wetter and tighter. And more desperate. "Are you?" she managed to gasp out. "Are you going to come, Booth? You're also so…" Ahhhh…she couldn't think, couldn't form words. "Booth…you…"

"Yeah," he let her thighs fall from his hands, and her feet fell back toward the floor. But with his penis embedded inside of her still, her downward movement effectively impaled her even more on his cock as he leaned in even further. His hands grabbed hers and held them over their heads as his lips crushed hers. "Now, Bones. Now. You. And…Me…and oh, baby…"

And as he groaned into her mouth, he spilled into her body. Her responding groan signified she was coming too, though he also felt it in the spasmic contractions of her body against his aching releasing cock. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…BONES!" he chanted, pressing his face to the smooth curve of her shoulder.

"Oh, Booth," Brennan replied and wrapped her arms around his, burying her own face against his chest. He felt her make small licks against his skin, but couldn't quite register it enough to separate it from the extreme pleasure coursing through his body.

Booth's body slipped out of hers, and Brennan's feet hit the floor. The new angle of her legs caused her dress to fall the rest of the way, hitting her ankles in a cool rush of fabric.

She gasped at the sensation and Booth grabbed her waist, holding her close to him. He tested his own strength by stepping backward and then again, kissing her and leading them back through his hallway to his bedroom. And as he managed to get them close enough to the bed, her tongue wrapped around his, and his knees buckled in delayed reaction. They both tumbled until he was sprawled on his mattress, her body splayed on top of his. Brennan lifted up on her hands and stared down at him, examining his face, searching for any differences in him. Finding none, she leaned back down and kissed his lips, soft and sweet.

Booth groaned and used nimble fingers to deftly unhook her scrap of a bra, easily pulling it from her body and letting it flitter to the floor. His hands immediately covered her breasts in full and they both groaned at the sensation.

Brennan arched her neck back, and Booth took advantage, leaning forward and taking her in his arms, moving her onto her back and himself back on top of her. His lips settled over one nipple and he drew her skin into his mouth.

Brennan's thighs parted automatically and she arched up. Not wasting any time, Booth ran two fingers from her breastbone to her previously neglected clit, rubbing in five gentle circles before moving lower and sinking into her, beginning a persuasive in and out motion. He began to stroke her sweet tissues with his thumb and he didn't stop until she was once again shuddering and crying out in pleasure.

She flung her arms over her head and Booth laid beside her, resting his weight on one elbow. When her eyes opened lazily and she turned her neck to face him, Booth's chest puffed out with pride. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he lifted his fingers and gently sucked them into his mouth, licking each one clean. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the way her hips rotated in response, but his real reward was the amazed, sated and still fucking curious look in her eyes. Hell yes, Bones.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, letting his hand rest on the round curve of her belly. "That you're the most amazing thing I've ever seen?"

She tensed a little bit. "Was that what this was about? Just you proving that to me?"

"No," he interrupted her, rolling over her so she couldn't move away. "No, Bones. And you know it." His lips curved up in a soft insistent smile and he hitched her legs around his waist. "That was just a side benefit. The reality is that I can't keep my hands off of you anymore and I don't plan to."

Brennan scraped her fingernails against his back, this time not as gently as before, and Booth wondered if he was going to have marks in the morning. He hissed, but also he loved it, and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his before rolling them over and forcing her on top of him. From there, she moved up onto her hands and knees around him. One of her eyebrows rose and he smiled, moving his hips against hers, letting her feel that he was getting hard for her again. "It's your turn, Bones."

"My turn?" she asked, beginning a series of kisses against his chest.

"Yeah," he groaned when her sexy mouth moved lower, effectively getting him hard _and ready_ for her. When she sucked him into her mouth _again_, his hips shot up and his hand fisted in her hair. _Again_. "It's your turn. To fuck my brains out."

"Mmmm…" she shivered at the notion and murmured around his cock before releasing it from her lips in a soft pop. "I still don't think that's physically possible." She smirked as she straddled his waist, sinking down onto him in one smooth motion. "But I don't see any harm in testing the hypothesis over and over again until a firm and concrete result is reached."

Booth laughed and captured her swaying breasts in his hands, leaning up on his elbows to press them together and suck her nipples into his mouth. She gasped in the air above his head and ground further down onto him. "Over and over," she panted.

Booth smiled against her skin. "I'd say _my_ result is pretty firm and concrete," he teased, clasping her hips in his hands and rocking into her from below.

Brennan groaned at his poor joke and then again in pure unadulterated pleasure from the feel of him thrusting into her. To his surprise, she pulled off of him.

"Bones?" _What the hell_? Every molecule in his body rebelled at not being connected to her. But when she slid to his side and rested her weight on her elbows, parting her knees on the mattress and lifting her perfect ass into the air, he began to get the picture. About 1,000 pictures, really.

Then she turned and with a flip of her hair, smiled. "It's for you, Booth. Come and get it."

Booth fairly snarled as he rolled over onto his side and then his knees, shoving up behind her and testing out the right angle. He slipped two fingers inside of her and waited as she shuddered around him. He noticed that she tensed particularly hard on the downsweep of his fingers, about an inch inside of her. At the mewling desperation in her voice, suprisingly, he calmed. And moving further down on the mattress, he turned onto his back before parting her knees wider and sliding toward her again until he was nestled right under her pretty and sweet core. Brennan's gasp told him she was shocked and maybe just outraged enough at his actions. He couldn't help but smile as he craned his neck forward and took a slow lick against her clit.

"mmmmmmm…aaha ah ah..mmm…" the noises coming from her lips were almost laughs as she couldn't help the reaction of her body. Infinite pleasure coursed over her, mostly from his touch but also from the carnal quality to his face practically pressed to her pussy from below. Brennan had no qualms in arching her hips downward, and she growled in dissatisfaction when his touch stayed light. Needing a firmer stroke, she used one hand to yank on Booth's hair, hoping he'd get the message. He laughed as he maneuvered his tongue into her core, sucking and licking at her.

"Enough, Booth. Stop. Get inside of me. Now," she insisted. "Please. Oh, please. I need you."

Her words forced their way through the nirvana of her body, and Booth pulled back, kissing her outer lips as he considered his course.

"Do you want to be on top?" he asked softly, circling her clit with a soft fingertip. "Or do you want me to get back behind you?"

Brennan groaned at her choices and pressed her face to the pillow. "What do you want?" she muffled against the sheets.

"I already said what I wanted," Booth stroked her hips and thighs. "I want you to fuck my brains out."

Brennan shuddered and reared back, her body moving down on the bed until their hips were close. With her hands on either side of his shoulders, she couldn't quite get them joined. Booth thumbed the head of his cock away from his body and let it rub against her clit for several heart stopping moments before he pushed his way inside of her body, clasping his hands against her hips and arching his back at the feel of once again being buried inside of molten silk.

"Booth," Brennan began an up and down motion, leaning back on her knees and resting her hands on his stomach for better leverage. "I love the way you feel inside of me."

Her position was perfect for him to touch her. Biting his lip between his teeth, his eyes roamed over her body, memorizing every single inch of her perfect creamy pale skin. She continued to ride him and it was the most amazing sensation in the world. He'd imagined her body, countless times, but the reality was so much more, and combined with the way she was writhing all around him…

Booth felt his body flush and his cock began to tense. He deliberately traced circles around her nipples, watching them pucker and perk in his direction. "Bones, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

His words caused her rhythm to falter, but he couldn't stop. With every downward stroke of her body, she ignited the flame of his heart, and he began to lose his mind with desire for her. "Since the moment I first saw you, I wanted you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, Booth…please," she begged for something she wasn't quite sure of.

Booth's thumbs tucked in the undersides of her breasts and he began to rub in upward straight lines that ended with swirls on top of her sensitive nipples. Brennan reacted to the sensation, parting her knees further and grinding down on him. She was dripping all over him and Booth felt her clit against his body. His hands swept over her back to her perfect ass and he held her there, bucking up into her as she fucked him.

"Make me come, Bones. Talk to me. Make me scream," he challenged.

Brennan's eyes grew fierce and she pressed back against his hands. Her hips began to move like lightning and her lips parted. "Does that feel good?" she asked, and he groaned. The sound of her voice alone took him to a higher level than before.

"Does it feel good that you make me so wet, Booth?" she continued, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Does it make you feel good to know that when I first saw you, I wanted you? I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to talk to you too, Booth. I wanted to hear your voice. Booth…" she trailed off, her neck arching back and her eyes squeezing shut as a wave of pleasure rocked through her body, centering in her core. "And tonight, when we danced, I wanted you. I've _always _wanted you." She felt every inch of him and on each downstroke, he nudged at the end of her passage, the head of his penis firm and unrelenting. "You're so hard. You're so big. I think I'm going to come." Her head fell forward and her eyes pinned to his, frantic and desperate. "Are you going to come for me? You'll feel me, won't you," she worked him up into a lather, and all he could do was groan beneath her. "I'm going to come so hard, all around you, Booth. Right…_here_," she panted and a small smile curved up the side of her mouth as she tightened her inner muscles around him. In perfect precision her entire body was completely still except for small flexing and deliberate spasms all up and down his cock. One of her eyebrows arched up as his neck reddened and his chest puffed out. "You are, aren't you?" she taunted, though he could see with his own eyes that she was so close to coming herself. "What if I told you that I'll come with you? If you come, I'll come too. When you explode inside of me…" she leaned down and her breasts crushed to his chest, sweat sticking between their naked bodies. "I'll lose it," she confessed in his ear. "I won't even be able to think…"

"Fuck," Booth cursed and grabbed for her hips. With a harsh growl, he rolled them over, keeping them connected as he rose up onto his knees. He grabbed her legs in his hands and shoved them toward her waist before sinking even deeper into her. Her calves hit his shoulders and he began to piledrive into her, screwing her so hard and fast neither one was sure they were both going to survive it.

And just like she promised, when his breathing hitched and he pressed harder against her legs and shot inside of her, she compressed down onto him, squeezing him until he thought he might break.

Releasing her legs, he fell onto her, breathing heavily into her neck and somehow registering that her hips were rotating underneath his as aftershocks moved through their bodies.

"Bones," he grunted. "Mmmmm…"

When she didn't say anything, he forced his eyes open and moved back on his hands to stare at her. Her eyes were wide and dreamy, and he couldn't help but lean down to press a soft kiss against her lips. Brennan kissed him back and sank further into his mattress.

_Bones._

_Satisfied._

_In his bed._

Booth collapsed beside her, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled when she turned toward him and wrapped her arm around his waist, staring at his face.

_Bones._

_Curious_

_In his bed._

Yeah…it was a good day.

_**-~~B&B~~**_

_**The end! **_


End file.
